


Initiative

by bleakmidwinter



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Disabled Character, Domestic, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Wake-Up Sex, they're in a hotel, two scientists really loving each other a whole lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 17:52:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13956882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleakmidwinter/pseuds/bleakmidwinter
Summary: Hermann realizes that they haven't told each other they love each other yet, and wonders if he can show Newt just how much how loves him, using unexpected, physical, means.





	Initiative

Hermann wakes to the warmth of the sun on his back shining through the hotel window. He feels Newt’s pectoral muscles heave slowly beneath his cheek and he smiles into the warm flesh. He’d been sleeping halfway on top of Newt’s bare chest, with their blanket pooled just above their waist just in case a rude maid decided to barge in on them, they wouldn’t be stark naked in his or her presence.

Hermann opted to run a hand down the smooth plane of Newt’s chest, trailing down thoughtlessly to his navel, stopping just above the dip into, well, _that_ place. Hermann smirks.

They had no place to be. The conference they were meant to attend had been yesterday, and all they needed to do in a few hours was check out and head back to the Shatterdome. He felt as if this moment should be captured in a glass vile and studied for eternity, so he could never forget the happiness he felt stirring in his stomach and mind.

But he’d never give Newt the satisfaction of knowing Hermann wanted to study _anything_ in a glass vile. He would connect it back to his ridiculous biology and accuse Hermann of having some secret desire to play with Kaiju entrails.

Newt looked so beautiful with the yellow glow blanketing his face, eyes twitching beneath his eyelids, and a soft content expression on his face. Hermannn wonders what he’s dreaming about.

Hermann wasn’t one to initiate much in their relationship, he was more the one to yearn, and hope Newt understands his wants and desires, but with Newt asleep, he feels a boost of confidence, and a shortage of any insecurity he might feel if Newt’s big soulful eyes were staring into his own.

He kisses Newt’s shoulder, an open-mouth kiss, and reaches up only slightly to kiss at the soft flesh just underneath where Newt’s beard faded out. He hadn’t shaved in days.

Unfortunately, this mesmerizing moment of bliss didn’t last long, and Hermann felt a sharp crick in his back, probably from not moving in his sleep the entire night. Reluctantly, Hermann gathers himself, and sits up to stretch his back.

He was not as young as he used to be.

“That’s much better,” he whispers to himself after successfully realigning himself. He looks back down at his partner, lover, his constant, endearing _, irrational_ , irritation. But, his.

Hermann feels a warmth stir in his belly have small flashes in his mind from the night before. He can vaguely feel how sore he is down there from Newt stretching him, and pounding him. Things he’d never imagined he’d do with anything, but seemed natural with Newt.

One of Newt’s arms was draped above his head on the pillow, and bloody hell, he looked like a Disney prince. If Disney princes had mussy hair, a 3-day-old beard, and smelled like yesterday’s cologne because he refused to take a shower before they fell asleep.

He loves him. He wonders if Newt knew. They’d only been together for a few months, and had been taking things extremely slow, agonizingly slow.

It had been all tears and screaming, and a strong and desired clashing of teeth when they both confessed but there wasn’t much of the actual word “love” there was just a mutual yearning that had been rectified, through more, _physical_ , means.

Hermann was getting to the point where he needed Newt to know how much he loved him. He wasn’t sure exactly how to say it. I love you, perhaps. But, actions sometimes speak louder than words.

_Initiative._

The word popped back into Hermann’s head again. He never took the initiative. An idea slipped into his mind, something he remembered Newt talking about one night when they were both dazed after a spectacular session of sensuous passion.

Hermann had quietly asked what Newt’s fantasies were, and slurring his words together, Newt had mentioned many things. Some things were weird, such as calling him daddy while spanking him with a large paddle, a concept Hermann would take an extremely long time to ever even warm up to, but there were the simple things like, Hermann topping him one day, or Hermann taking the initiative sexually. That was something he could do right? He wasn’t experienced, in fact, Newt was his first, and so far Newt had been guiding him through everything.

But, it had been months. He’d gained lots of experience already, he thought perhaps he’d try.

Hermann hadn’t even noticed he was now straddling Newt. He’d gotten carried away in his thoughts again, but now that he knew what he wanted to do for Newt, what Newt deserved, he didn’t have the patience to wait.

He smiles wide, brushing a hair from Newt’s sleeping face, and leans down to kiss him softly, as not to wake him. Hermann was going to prolong this moment as long as possible, until Newt woke up. Perhaps waking up to Hermann giving him one of his biggest desires would help him understand the capacity of love he holds for Newt. It would certainly be easier than saying it.

Hermann had never been good with being blunt, unless it came to criticizing Newt’s spiels about biology.

Hermann leaves a trail of kisses down Newt’s neck, open-mouth, watching the saliva shine against the sun’s rays; he reaches his belly button and crawls under the blanket slightly to be in a better position. Newt seemed to be half-hard, which was slightly disappointing, but Hermann was prepared to change that, as soon as humanly possible.

Hermann had rushed through the kisses to get to the best part. He loved Newt’s cock, more than he loved math sometimes, and more than he ever expected he would love a cock. Hermann had never been a sexually deviant person before he met Newt, and he cursed Newt under his breath for a moment for turning him into an indecent beast.

He kisses the head of Newt’s cock and tongues the slit for a moment before dragging the tip of his tongue down the length of his shaft. Newt doesn’t make a noise, but his hips shift slightly as if he were seeking out friction. Hermann smirks against his thigh, and feels a twinge in his own prick. He was getting off on the thrill of this, on what Newt will say when he wakes up and he wonders if Newt will wake up before Hermann himself comes from just the concept of what he’s doing to him.

There was one thing Newt had praised Hermann for that he hadn’t been expecting. Hermann was very good at giving head, or as Newt had described it “the sex god of deep throating” which was rather crude, but also alarmingly touching.

Hermann revels in the salty taste as the tip of Newt’s dick, tasting precum there, as he laps silently at it, and takes a deep breath before hollowing his cheeks and sinking down onto the heavy, pink, heat of his cock. He goes until his nose bumps into the soft hair just below his shaft.

 _This_ , rewards him a loud, yet sleepy, moan from Newt.

Hermann smiles as much as he can around his dick before bobbing his head in small motions, making sure to swirl his tongue in forty different directions. Perhaps he was...a little bit skilled with this, just a tad. Newt’s breath quickens, but he was obviously still asleep. The muscles around his thighs where Hermann’s hands are resting are soft and compliant, and he squeezes them slightly as he pulls all the way back up his shaft and then back down in one sudden motion.

Newt lets out a small, high-pitched breathy grunt, and Hermann has an idea what might wake him. He sinks down again as much as he can, only feeling a slight burn in the back of his throat and does his best to keep his throat entirely relaxed as he swallows hard around Newt’s cock, and repeats it, twice.

Certainly, an expert biologist of Newt’s stature would recognize the contraction of a throat around a hardened erection and more than happily wake up to indulge in it. Hermann smiles at his own coy thoughts. And yet, Hermann’s assumption is correct.

Newt’s calves tense, and his toes curl. Hermann smiles as he returns to mildly licking and sucking at the base of his shaft. _There he is_.

“God, Hermann?” Newt says, voice strained and surprised. “ _Fuck_.”

Hermann can’t see him because the blanket is covering just enough of his head to block his view, but he reaches his left hand out from underneath the blankets and is greeted with eager fingers intertwining with his. Hermann swallows him down again and Newt’s grip tightens.

“Hermann, holy shit, _holy shit_ , oh my fucking god.” The hand that isn’t holding Hermann’s hand shoots down to tangle in his hair. Newt doesn’t guide him for once, he just rests it there, trusting, and loving. Hermann feels warm and feels a spark straight towards his own arousal once more.                                                         

Hermann does a little maneuvering, reaching his hand down to his hardening prick to give himself a few tugs of relief before sucking obscenely at the head of Newt’s cock. Newt was always a fan of Hermann releasing overexaggerated moans and noises.

Newt muffles his scream into a pillow, and Hermann can feel him trembling, the hand in his hair twisting, and burning Hermann’s scalp slightly. Hermann abandons his own cock in favor of bringing up a hand to stroke and play with his balls.

“Hermann, I’m- _oh god_ ,” he whimpers, dropping his hand from Hermann’s head. Hermann can feel Newt’s cock throbbing and tensing and quickly, he comes off of his dick with a pop and replaces his mouth with his hand, lowering his lips to suck one Newt’s balls into his mouth.

Newt comes with shout, bucking once, up into Hermann’s grip. The hotel sheets were now soiled, but Hermann couldn’t find it within himself to care. He laps the sensitive tip of Newt’s softening cock, but before he can crawl upwards, Newt throws the sheet off the bed in one rapid movement, exposing both of them.

Hermann yelps momentarily out of shock when Newt hauls him up into his lap until their noses are touching. He nips ravenously at Hermann’s lips with his teeth like he’s drugged with desire. His pupils were blown wide, due to multiple variables most likely. Hermann can feel himself turning a deep shade a red.

Here he was feeling sheepish and self-conscious after just having sucked Newton awake. And yet, Newton seemed to adore that part of his personality extensively.

Hermann can feel the vibrations of Newt’s lips against his as he whispers, “Do you know how much I adore you? You’re going to be the death of me.”

Newt doesn’t allow him to answer, a hand shooting down to palm at Hermann’s exposed cock. Hermann lets out a whine and buries his face in Newton’s shoulder. “I can’t believe you. I can’t fucking believe you. You’re too damn good Hermann, I’m going to spoil the hell out of you for eternity,” Newt starts stroking Hermann at a rough fast pace, and Hermann has to rest both hands-on Newt’s shoulders to steady his trembling frame.

“Fuck dude, look at me please.”

Hermann obeys, eyes watering out of love maybe, maybe it was the overstimulation of Newt running a finger repeatedly over the slit of his cock. Newt looks warm, eyes hard and heavy with, love, perhaps.

“I love you so much,” he whispers before smashing his lips against Hermann’s.

Yes, it was love.

Hermann comes with a small cry, muffled by the warm skin of Newt’s collarbone. He settles more comfortably into Newton’s lap and finds himself nuzzling his cheek against Newt’s briefly. They sit there silently for a moment, and Hermann moves a hand over to Newt’s to slap at it for a moment before Newt gives in and intertwines their fingers once more.

He looks down lovingly at Hermann, and Hermann marvels that they can be so crass to each other in the workplace and then boil it down to some simmering, endearing, connection in the bedroom.

Newt kisses his ear and says, “That was amazing. What came over you, babe?”

“I’ve asked you not to call me _Babe_ ,” Hermann grumbles with a soft smile. Newt pushes him playfully, almost literally knocking him over.

“I don’t know,” Hermann responds belatedly. “I think…” he trails off and sits up slightly so he can look back into Newt’s eyes. He finds acceptance waiting there, warmth, safety, something utterly and irrevocably unconditional.

“I love you too,” he finally says with a wide smile he usually saves for special occasions. Newt melts, smiling back, and leaning in to kiss him one more time in the heat of the sun.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed these two in-love nerds!


End file.
